A World Unseen, Sequel to Hold me, I'm Sick
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: After finally letting Spike into her house and life Hold me, I'm Sick , we follow our duo on yet another adventure that takes place a few months later than when we last left them. How will our favorite couple handle being sucked into a world unseen?
1. Chapter 1: Your Regularly Scheduled Life

As requested, a sequel to Hold me, I'm Sick. I recommend reading that one first so you understand the references made. This is unbetaed so far. Anyone who would like to help, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

Months have gone by since we have last seen our duo and they are about to have another adventure. What will happen to them this time?

* * *

Chapter 1: Your Regularly Scheduled Life

* * *

Spike sighed as he prepared himself to sneak out as he did every morning. He could just barely smell the scent of the sunrise, which would occur in about an hour and half.

He leaned over giving Buffy a gentle kiss on her lips as he pulled himself out of her their embrace to leave. Buffy moaned slightly in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the covers unsettled for a moment from the missing weight of Spike but he hummed a slight tune causing her to fall into a deeper sleep.

He stood up stretching as he opened the nightstand door taking out a pen and paper. He leaned over the stand careful not to hit the bed as he scribbled a note as he did every morning to his beloved. He smiled as he checked the alarm clock, which signaled the beginning of her day and began to dress.

He pulled his pants on followed by his shirt. He grabbed his boots and socks as well as his duster, leaving the room quietly. He looked at her sleeping form one more time longing to be able to stay with her a few minutes longer but knowing it was impossible as he let out a gentle sigh, closing the door behind him.

He sat down on the stairs routinely putting on his socks and boots then swung his duster on his body.

Entering the kitchen, he pulled his jar of blood from the fridge popping it into the microwave as he went about making Dawn's lunch. Dawn tended to enjoy his ham, turkey and cheese sandwiches with mayo and mustard with a bag of his homemade chips, which he tended to keep on stock for himself and shared with Dawn. He then put in a bottle of grape juice, her favorite drink of the month since the new boy she liked enjoyed it, and added in an apple as well as tow pieces of raspberry crumb cake knowing she would share one with either a boy of her choice or Janice.

He hummed another tune from his favorite Sex Pistols' CD as he prepared his blood only to vamp out and drain the mug. He rinsed it out leaving it in the sink as he put away her blue lunch cooler checking to make sure the freezer ice packs were in the freezer. Taking another whiff to make sure he didn't play around and finding himself with about 30 minutes left to sunrise, he disappeared out the door to return to his crypt where he would spend the remainder of his day until it was time to return to his beloved Buffy.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy yawned rolling over seeing her empty bed that felt cool to the touch. She sighed as she reached over to her nightstand, knowing she would find something there as she always did. Spike never spent the whole night at her place but he would always stay until just before sunrise making sure she slept ok before heading back to his crypt for the day.

It was all she could offer for now since her life was still on the rocks. She had her job and Dawn as a responsibility with the new social worker due any day. She had so much on her plate that she couldn't think about a live-in boyfriend right now. She almost wished she could as she climbed out of bed. She opened the little letter that read, "Remember, big day with the social worker today. I'll be over in time for dinner. I'll make you, the nibblet and the witches a quiche. You can invite the others if you want. Have a great day. Love you."

She smiled refolding the letter to add to the pile of them in the top drawer of her dresser. She was getting quite the collection.

She got dressed quickly wanting to be ready when the social worker arrived today as she left her room to see if she could eat breakfast with Dawn. She noticed Tara and Willow's door was closed but Dawn's was open and listening carefully at the door, she could hear Dawn singing away in the shower. Obviously Buffy's later night of patrol didn't affect her sleeping habits, which she was thankful for. She didn't need any more trouble with the new social worker. After the last bout including a threat to take Dawn away before she had been turned invisible and had the lady given a vacation, she was ready and eager to make this woman see her as the dependable mother figure that she could be. She was after all finally starting to build a relationship with Dawn. It was slow going and not perfect but at least they were talking again. Mostly about boys and sometimes Spike but hey any talking was good in Buffy's eyes.

Buffy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen starting an omelet noticing that Spike must have restocked the fridge as it was full of grocery items as well as blood. Over the past few months, with Spike's help, she had gotten a little better at cooking or at least frying eggs. She still struggled with not making a mess with pancakes but at least eggs she had down pat. She had managed to learn how to cook spaghetti without it turning into a soggy mess most of the time as well. She was proud but she would never ignore Spike's cooking offers.

He would come over a few nights a week early, to cook dinner for them all and then sit and watch movies with until patrol time. They also had started date nights every Tuesday and Friday nights where they would either go out for dinner or to the Bronze for some fun. She looked forward to those since her life was pretty boring otherwise.

She hummed the tune to Avril Lavigne's song "Complicated" as she plopped a cheese omelet onto a plate, It was perfect timing as Dawn came around the corner taking it from her just as Buffy started one for herself. Dawn munched barely taking time to chew before she would swallow taking her next bite.

Buffy yawned as she finished up her omelet turning to sit with Dawn who had been joined Willow and Tara. Willow and Tara got themselves some cereal and started to chow down on their morning breakfast as Buffy slid into the seat next to Dawn. Dawn smiled at her then drank up her orange juice. Buffy started eating enjoying the fact that all four of them were together this morning and heard Xander come into the room, "Good Morning lovely ladies."

Everyone at the table smiled and Xander glanced around the kitchen satisfied that Spike wasn't there. He sat his lunch box down on the table as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice recognizing they needed to leave in just a few minutes to make sure Dawn was on time for school. Dawn cleaned up her plate area as Xander admitted, "Some morning I'm still expecting to see the walking dead sitting here with your ladies eating breakfast."

Buffy looked embarrassed as she drank up her orange juice and Dawn offered, "He always goes back to his crypt by morning so he's not stuck here for the day."

Xander shrugged, "I wasn't judging, just more stating a comment. Must be rough for him having to get up every morning and leave before sunrise after spending the night."

Buffy still didn't say anything but instead got up, setting her dishes in the sink and began to wash them wanting to have the place clean for the social worker. Dawn took out her lunch smiling as she peeked inside and realizing it was made by Spike as always before she lifted her backpack and jacket from the living room. She yelled towards three left in the kitchen, "See you guys after school. Don't do anything too amazing" as she accepted Xander's help with her backpack and left for school.

It was the same routine that had been in place the last few months since she had left Spike into her life. Things just seemed settled more and to make more sense.

She watched as Willow and Tara handed her their dishes and she washed those as well taking great care in putting them away. As Willow and Tara left for school, Buffy did a quick walk around the house tidying up Dawn's room of her night clothes and closing the door to her mother's room which was still Tara and Willow's before tidying up the towels and mess in the bathroom.

She was just returning from putting towels into the washing machine when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at herself in the mirror near the door before opening the door to the new social worker, a man.


	2. Chapter 2: The Social Worker

* * *

Chapter 2: The Social Worker

* * *

Buffy recovered from the shock of a male social worker fairly quickly and in time to not make a fool of herself as she offered him her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers, Dawn's sister. Please come in."

The man smiled obviously charmed as he replied, "Charles Killin, social worker on Dawn's case. Don't mind if I do."

He breezed by Buffy making himself right at home as he sat down on the chair in the living room leaving her to sit awkwardly and nervously on the couch. He took out his clipboard and got started barely giving her time to prepare herself, "So mind if I ask you a few questions Miss Summers?"

Buffy shook her head as the man continued barely skipping a beat, "I see here that you are indeed Dawn's older sister by 6 years is it?"

Again Buffy nodded and he continued, "I also see that your dad is unreachable and your mother is dead. I'm sorry for your loss but is all this correct?"

Buffy again nodded and was about to elaborate but the man continued talking causing her to close her mouth not even getting a word out. "I see here that the house is paid for as well. That is a definite improvement from what the last social worker on your case found. How did you manage to pay off the house?"

Buffy stuttered since she knew that Spike must have done it without her knowledge which explained the lack of threatening letters laying around lately, "I am getting help from my boyfriend. I'm currently working at the chicken joint in town part time. I'm not sure that is on my file or not but he has helped out with the bills since he comes from a rich family…"

She was about to say more but Charles quickly cut her off again. She was finding herself feeling as though she was a child as he continued, "Does your boyfriend live here?"

Buffy shook her head, "No he has his own place and comes to visit and spends time with Dawn and myself. He helps us by cooking dinner a few nights a week and even helps Dawn with her homework."

Charles smiled making Buffy feel a little more comfortable until she understood why, "He sounds like a keeper. You should be sure not to let him get away Miss Summers. Few guys in this world would help pay off bills, pay for your house in full as well as help care for your little sister. You are very lucky to have him. Now let's get down to business. I have a checklist here that I need you to fill out and I need to see the living arrangements for those who are in the house. I need to know who lives here, who visits frequently as well as any other accommodations for caring for Dawn so we can get this horrible red mark off your file. The house itself looks very neat and tidy. Did you hire a house keeper Miss Summers?"

She shook her head, "No since I work 11 to 6 three days a week, I have time to keep up with the house work. I have 4 people living here total. My friends Willow and Tara who are college students, and there is Dawn and myself so someone is constantly around."

She paused remembering what Spike had said while giving her advice, "Dawn is very well taken care of and always has an adult around. With so many adults in her life, she has really come around despite my mother's death."

Buffy couldn't help the show of emotion in her voice and across her face as she mentioned her mother's death. She had barely enough time to mourn her mother before she, herself, died and since she had returned, she spent months in a whirlwind of emotions along with times feeling nothing at all.

Charles nodded making a few marks on his checklist as he lifted the paper taking out a piece of paper for Buffy, "If you don't mind showing me around and then taking a minute to fill out this questionnaire, then we can finish up here."

Buffy stood accepting the paper but didn't look at it as she showed Charles around. He was constantly making notes making her nervous but she knew deep down it was going much better than last time. There were no drugs out, no magic items and the house was neat and tidy. Dawn's grades had been improving and she was on time to school. She had also joined a singing group at school becoming actively involved by suggestion to a new friend of hers, Kendra.

Charles made many notes and then when he glanced into Willow and Tara's room he commented, "They are together? As in a couple?"

Buffy bit her lower lip and he assured her, "It's fine. I just need to note that on my file. There is nothing wrong with that sort of relationship. I was just curious is all."

Buffy nodded not knowing what to say. She knew that people were often weird about such a thing but hoped it wouldn't affect her chances with the social worker. She felt both Willow and Tara since Willow had been cutting back on her magic and Tara had removed back in, was greatly helping Dawn out. Seeing their love as well as her and Spike's had really been teaching Dawn a lot about relationships.

She stepped back allowing Charles to leave the room as he continued to scribble walking down the stairs. Buffy controlled her temptation to glance over his shoulder to see what he was writing as she led him back into the living room. He gestured towards the table stating, "You can finish that questionnaire while I write down the rest of my notes but really Dawn seems to be thriving since the last notes were made in her file. Her grades are doing much better, she is involved in school and seems to have made many new friends. Her teachers are raving about how she is really turning into a beautiful young lady. At 15, life can be full of turns and changes. Losing a mother, being forced to be raised by an older sibling who is really just starting out her own life as well as dealing with unstable relationships can really create turmoil in Dawn's life. She seems to be adjusting well though. So I commend you Miss Summers for doing a good job. It couldn't have been easy on you."

Buffy shook her head, "No it's been hard at times but I love Dawnie and want to take care of her."

Charles smiled, "At least you aren't bitter. I'm so thankful to see that."

Buffy quickly filled in her information, and updated status. She filled in what her plans were for the summer and fall as requested and listed the names of those actively involved in Dawn's life and what role they played. She was feeling mighty confident when she handed the form back to Charles with a slight nod. He looked over it with a small smile, "It looks well set up Miss Summers. I think this should settle things up nicely. I will put on your file that I recommend a visit once more in the summer to see how Dawn is adjusting to summer life. Any changes with people who are in her life or any other changes in her life, please let me know. Here is my card. Good luck to you Miss Summers."

Buffy smiled accepting the card breathing out a sigh in relief that the visit went so well. She walked Charles to the door and as she closed it, she barely hesitated to grab her coat and raced to Spike's crypt to tell him the good news.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

"Guess what? The social worker came and he said we were doing well! He also told me something else. Spike wake up dammit."

She jumped on the bed shaking him awake as she punched him in the chest, "You jerk, you could have told me that you paid off my house and helped with bills. I had to sit in front of the social worker and try not to look all surprised and then had to explain that you were a boyfriend from a rich family! It was awkward!"

Spike frowned, "I'm sorry luv, did it go badly?"

Buffy shook her head throwing herself at Spike as he wrapped his arms around her snuggling her by his side. She had gotten used to his shows of affection and even welcomed them at times and this was no exception as she rested her head on his shoulder ignoring the fact he was naked under the covers where he had been sleeping, "No it went really well! The house was all neat and tidy and the place was perfect. He said that Dawn was doing much better in school and that her teachers were commenting on how she was growing into a beautiful young lady. He commented that 15-year-old go through a lot of changes and that she is adjusting well. He recommended another visit in the summer but she gets to stay!!!"

Spike smiled and hugged her tightly to his side as he grinned, "It's Wednesday, no work today. Want to celebrate luv?"

He wagged his eyebrow at her and she placed a kiss on his lips turning her body to straddle his waist, "What do you have in mind oh sexy vampire?"

Spike smirked rolling over and lifting her under the covers so she was pinned under his body weight, "Well I have a few ideas."

He ran his hand down her side lightly teasing her breasts before they came to rest high on her thigh. He lifted her skirt to her hip level as he teased her through her panties with his erection, "How do those suggestions sound slayer?"

She moaned in response and he grinned pulling her forward slightly to yank her shirt high over her arms and off her body tossing it somewhere in the room. She felt his fingers expertly flick open the bra and as he removed it from her arms, he again tossed it across the room.

She wiggled feeling his chest brush against her quickly hardening nibbles as he knelt upright allowing his glance to take in her naked body under her with a lick of his tongue over his lips. She could see his eyes flicker with desire as he leaned down slightly to lower her panties and then pulled down her skirt leaving her naked. She kicked off her boots, which he quickly tossed around in his crypt not really caring where they landed and he tossed her socks behind him as well.

She opened her arms as his eyes glazed over even more in pleasure but he refused to move until he had taken in his full. Sometimes when their nights had run late such as last night, they ended up passing out before their lovemaking. It made the next time they were together even hotter such as the case of today.

Spike finally lowered his body over her and she felt him start to worship her breasts. He wasted no time in devouring them making her squirm under him as he teased her nipples into tight buds and gently caressed her breasts making them feel like they were on fire. She moaned out his name in response to him switching breasts and she raised her hips in hopes to find release.

Spike seemed to have amazing restraint at times during his foreplay, which was something Buffy really loved about him. Since she had left him really touch and feel her, he had shown her places she had never known existed. He would bring her to the point of almost release only to tease her back down and do it again but today, he was eager and a tad anxious.

He kissed down her stomach enjoying the feel of Buffy's hands in his hair until he finally reached his destination. He lightly blew across her lips causing her to raise them and moan out in pleasure. He grinned as he used his finger to tease her lips before rubbing his first finger against her nubbin and entrance.

She groaned as she whispered, "God Spike I need you!"

He leaned down licking her gently and then chuckled as he closed his mouth around her nubbin. She felt the vibrations, which drove her crazy and she pushed on his face trying to find some sort of release.

Spike lifted his head slightly shaking it at her as he whispered, "Let me taste you first, then I promise I'll take good care of you like always luv."

Buffy released her grip as she relaxed her fingers and then felt him suck hard on her nubbin as a low moan escaped from her body. As he moved his tongue to tease her entrance, she could swear there were stars in front of her eyes dancing. He brought her to the edge of pleasure and just as she was about to scream out her release he stopped moving his body against hers and kissed her hard as he slammed into her sending her over the edge. She clamped her legs around his waist and held on to his back tightly as she shuddered out her release.

The second she calmed down, he began to set a constant rhythm that she was able to match. He kissed down her neck as he felt her explore his back and as he reached the pressure point, he sucked hard leaving a hickey. She was lost in pleasure and didn't care as she dug her nails into his back. He returned his mouth to kissing her and it was her turn to kiss down his neck only pausing to suckle on his earlobe to make him shudder as he struggled for control. She knew his weak points, his neck and earlobes and with their frantic lovemaking, she knew she needed them both to find release this time.

He picked up the tempo hearing her moans turn into gasps as her inner muscles took over the work making it harder for him to keep control. Sometimes he had found himself after their lovemaking, wondering how any humans survived her lovemaking. Her inner muscles would clamp down so hard making it impossible even for someone with his strength to move and this time was no exception. He kissed down the opposite side of her neck to the side that was bare of marks and used his human teeth to bite bluntly causing her to shudder and dig her nails into his back. The smell of his blood filled the air as he managed to pull out of her one more time to slam back into her.

He lifted his heard to roar out her name in his release as she followed with a loud moan followed by his name.

Both laid spent on his bed where he pulled her into his arms and under the covers to nap. He checked his alarm one more time, which was on for 3 before pulling the shirt he kept next to the bed over Buffy's head and pulling on the pants onto his legs. He knew that Dawn might come to the crypt if she found the house empty and didn't want to take any chances of scarring her for life. Between both of their late night and their exhaustion from lovemaking, they were asleep together in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: Patrolling

* * *

Unbetaed but reread twice. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Patrolling

* * *

As expected, the sleeping duo was woken up a few hours later by a bouncing and happy Dawn. She had gotten an A on her history paper thanks to Spike's help and was eager to share the news with him.

Dawn was then whisked away by Buffy back to the house to do some laundry before Spike arrived for dinner.

About 2 hours later, Spike raced into the kitchen thankful that blinds were closed as he straightened as his duster ignoring the chuckles he heard from Dawn and Buffy from inside the living room. He recovered quickly from just about being on fire and went to work creating the quiche while Buffy and Dawn sat together side by side on the couch watching _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Once Spike put in the quiche, he went and sat in the middle of the couch between Dawn and Buffy. He felt Buffy immediately lean up against him so he kissed her on the forehead wrapping his arms around her as he felt Dawn lean her head against his shoulder. Dawn really enjoyed the family feeling of snuggling on a couch and Buffy had been noticing she didn't mind it so much either. She no longer struggled with feeling like the third or fifth wheel. Spike always make her feel wanted and welcome and she hoped he was finally feeling the same way with her.

With the group all snuggled together, this is how Tara, Willow, Anya and Xander found them 15 minutes later when they showed up in time for dinner. Tara and Willow had been to a study meeting and Xander and Anya had been closing up her Magic Shop. Anya and Xander sat together on a beanbag chair that had been added to accommodate the group and Willow and Tara sat close together in the big chair in the corner of the room. There the group watched television together in silence until the meal was ready.

_Sweet Home Alabama _was turned off as the buzzing announcing the quiche went off. Everyone rushed into the dining room table as Spike disappeared into the kitchen with Buffy by his side. Buffy got together drinks, which Xander quickly brought to the table as Dawn brought plates and silverware. Anya set out three hot pads to accommodate the huge tray of quiche that Spike had created and Buffy brought the garlic bread that had been bought.

The table was full of laughter and talking as the group actively dug into their delicious meal. Buffy and Spike laughed as they told a patrol story filled with a vampire who dared Spike to kick his ass without the help of his slayer who gladly did so followed by the rest of his gang who ran away only to still be dusted. Dawn told a story about school and how she got the highest grade on her history paper thanks to Spike's help and Anya shared a story about a kid who came into the Magic Shop aiming to have a spell put on his parents to not ground him anymore. He was surprisingly well versed in what would be needed for the spell but the spell didn't exist much to everyone's laughter. Xander shared his latest grumble about his crew having the wrong parts to complete the latest job he had been working on in repairing a fire as a result of Spike and Buffy burning an abandoned warehouse to the ground to destroy 100 plus vampires who had just arrived in town. It was Xander's job to rebuild it.

After the meal, everyone hurried into the living room where movie night began. Dawn popped popcorn while Buffy provided the sodas. Anya had brought party mints as Xander brought chips. The witches provided the movies of choice, which were Men in Black I and II, The Scorpion King, and Scooby-Doo.

After watching Scooby-Doo and Scorpion King, Buffy and Spike reluctantly headed out for a patrol of the cemetery.

The first cemetery was extremely uneventful with only one lone rising vampire to dust. Buffy and Spike had been sparring to waste the time waiting for him to rise. He was extremely slow and even more pathetic to dust but it at least gave them a split second of action and the next cemetery wasn't much better. Two vampires out for a bit to eat, only they were fledglings with barely any kick behind their bite.

The third cemetery was dead quiet literally. Spike eyed Buffy as they glanced around seeing nothing at all. No vampires, no demons, and nothing strange. It felt eerily quiet as Spike and Buffy held hands walking through the place. Spike even popped his head into a few crypts but still it was empty. They were almost ready to call it a night when they stopped at a fourth cemetery.

Buffy raced in with Spike fast catching up thinking they wouldn't find anything but Buffy came to a dead stop in front of 3 vampires and a strange looking demon. Buffy swung at the demon who merely laughed as he stumbled slightly then quickly regained his balance.

The demon spoke stating, "Slayer. How nice of you to join us this evening."

Buffy frowned, "Who are you?"

The demon chuckled, "It won't matter as you won't be staying long."

Spike bumped into Buffy who peered at him and he stated in a calm tone, "Skuttles. I see you have found your way into Sunnydale. What do we owe this occasion mate?"

Skuttles had a nasty laugh as he glared at Buffy and then smiled at Spike. His three bodyguards, which were the vampires, glared at Buffy making her a little uneasy as she listened to the dialogue between Spike and Skuttles, "I'm just here to see what the Hellmouth has been up to. It seems a bit rowdy for my tastes. You know me Spike, I always prefer a calm and quiet area to feed. This place it's hard to find a good feed without another vampire bumping into you. How you managed to settle here, I'll never know. Then again you always did like the company of others around you."

Spike chuckled with a slight nod, "Well this place is busy, that's for sure. So you aren't planning to stay in Sunnydale?"

The demon shook his head, "Nah, on my way out already. You just don't have the cattle I so enjoy snacking on around here. For being a small town, you don't have much farm land."

Buffy eyed Spike who just gestured for her not to say anything so instead she went and sat on a gravestone quiet out of curiosity more than anything else while they continued to talk, "So how is life here for your Spike? The victims treating you good? Where's Dru?"

Spike frowned but pulled out a cigarette to look cooler than he felt at the moment, "Things are just fine. Free unlimited blood, lots of friends around, and loads of fun. I have no complaints. Dru is in Brazil still I reckon. We had a difference of opinions and she took off."

The demon chuckled, "Well no worries. She always returns as I'm sure you know. Someone might tickle her fancy now but she always knows where the going is good, isn't that right?"

Spike chuckled but then admitted, "Well I got me a good girl this time. I don't need Dru nor want her. She has moved on to bigger things and I have moved on as well. All good things must come to an end after all."

Skuttles nodded in agreement as he shrugged, "Well, it was good to see you again Spike. Take care and perhaps we will meet again in another lifetime somewhere else. I don't fancy this place much."

With another slight nod he disappeared leaving a confused Buffy with Spike. Buffy put her hands on her hips stating, "What was that about? Don't we slay demons and vampires? You just let him walk out of here!"

Spike frowned taking the last drag from his cigarette tossing it aside, "He eats livestock. You know, chickens, cows, horses, and sheep? Things like that, not humans. He's harmless and you heard him. Skuttles isn't staying in Sunnydale. You will probably never see him again…hmm what's that."

Spike eyed a silver ball on the ground that Buffy picked up. They both watched as Buffy turned it over in her hand, "Looks like a silver ball. You think it was Skuttles?" S

pike shrugged, "I don't know the fellow that much. We should take it back and let the others look at it and do a bit of reading. Perhaps it means something."

Buffy shrugged as she slipped it into her pocket stating, "Want to go for the night? We are getting nowhere. We did four cemeteries finding little to no action. I think it's enough for the night. We can swing by yours on the way back if you would like to make sure no ex-friends are hanging around your crypt. You game?"

Spike nodded then smirked, "Race ya!"

He turned and ran leaving Buffy behind to race faster in an attempt to catch up to him as they headed to Restfield for their last cemetery on patrol for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bright and Shining Morning

* * *

Chapter 4: A Bright and Shining Morning

* * *

Buffy turned off her alarm clock crawling out of bed. She stretched with a big yawn as she wrapped her robe around her. It was a working day and she didn't shower with Spike last night so she would need to do so after everyone left for the morning. She glanced at the note on the table with a grin, "Hope you slept ok. You seemed a bit uneasy when I left you this morning. Don't forget to mention the research party after your work at 6. I'll start the process before you get out of work and will make sure Dawn gets fed. Love you."

She put the note away and hopped down the stairs. She knew Spike had already taken the ball with him as he promised he would. She took a whiff from the kitchen noticing the smell of pancakes filling the air as she saw Dawn with her headphones over her head singing away as she flipped pancakes.

Buffy grinned at her and took out the syrup and strawberries setting them on the table noticing Tara and Willow were already digging in to their pancakes. She wished she had the gift for cooking like Dawn seemed to but knew her gift was slaying, not cooking.

She sat down as Dawn flopped pancakes on both plates and started to dig in. Buffy finished her bite speaking up, "Spike and I found a weird silver ball last night while patrolling. We are calling a research party to see what it is and if it means anything. It's light-weight and feels warm to the touch although it was cold outside. We think a friend of Spike's dropped it but can't prove it. We kind of had a run in with a demon named Skuttle who talked with Spike a while before stating he was leaving Sunnydale since we don't keep farms. Imagine the nerve of some demons."

Buffy started chewing on her breakfast while Willow chirped up, "I guess if there's one thing Sunnydale isn't big on, it's the farm thing. We have a few little farms but nothing that would satisfy the appetite of a livestock-eating demon. At least he doesn't eat humans."

Buffy nodded with her mouth full. Dawn finished up her breakfast putting the plate in the sink as she finished drinking her orange juice. She heard Xander shout from the door, "I'm running later today Dawnie. You ready?"

Dawn yelled in reply and then grabbed her backpack stating, "I'll meet Spike and you guys over at the Magic Shop after school today instead of home. See you after 6 Buffy."

She then raced out the door to get to school on time. Buffy finished eating as Willow and Tara left and she went upstairs to take her shower getting ready for her 11 to 6 shift of the day.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

By the time Buffy came home from work, she had already left her house after showering before heading to the Magic Box. She hated the way she smelt of grease and the fake meat that the chicken joint used and knew it had to bother Spike although he had never admitted it.

She walked back to the Magic Box flinging her still wet hair from her face to take in the sight through the window. She found Spike relaxing at the table drinking down a mug of blood while Xander munched on chips. Willow and Tara were sitting side by side working together to translate a text using Willow's laptop for assistance. She glanced noticing Anya was ignoring the group working with a few customers on something they were looking for. Dawn was sitting by herself at the edge of the table with her headphones covering her eyes tapping out a rhythm with her foot while working on what appeared to be her math homework.

Buffy held back taking in the image for a few minutes not wanting to ruin the tone it set. No one was fighting or doing silly bickering. And it seemed peaceful.

Finally Buffy gave in, opening the door hearing the familiar jingle of the bells as she crossed into the room. Spike smiled up at her whispering, "Welcome home sweetheart" as he leaned over handing out a few books he had chosen.

He was currently reading one in a demon language that Buffy couldn't understand. She had no idea he knew so many languages as she had seen him read over the past few months. Between him and Anya, she could almost imagine that every language ever created could be read and if not, then definitely Willow and Spike's computer language translator could manage it. They had spent the last few months while Willow was working on detoxing and learning to survive with serious magic (Willow had performed a few simple spells but had kept her magic use down to bare minimum) creating this amazing language translator. Spike translated while Willow inputted and it was able to handle many languages that Spike had known. Not them all since some were not necessary to be translating since they did not write but a lot were inputted into the computer. Buffy didn't know how to use it but Willow seemed to use it a lot with Tara.

Buffy picked up her book that Spike had chosen for her, idly glancing at the pictures hoping the silver ball would be obvious but with no such luck, she relaxed into the chair putting her feet on the table where Spike had inched his feet sideways leaving her room and started reading.

After three hours, 3 pizzas and a few bags of chips as well as a table full of empty cans of soda, an empty mug of blood as well as a few empty coffee cups, no one had gotten anywhere. It was obvious that the books weren't going to help.

Anya wasn't helping and instead was working on inventory. Giles had requested some information from her about her current inventory so she was carrying boxes to and from in order to find out what she needed to order, if anything.

Dawn was reading a book Spike had deemed researchable but minor since it was filled with mystical items rather than demons and vampires. It was an encyclopedia of sorts but she was having no luck even in that. Dawn glanced up closing her book stating it was pointless. Spike shrugged in agreement placing his guide to enchanted items on the table and Xander munched on the last piece of pizza declaring his research a bust. The only one who found anything remotely similar had been Buffy but hers had been a glowing crystal ball not a silver ball. It was said to trap demons into an enchanted world that didn't really exist. She found it interesting but the group had agreed it was not what they were looking for since it was see-through not silver in color.

Xander frowned as he stood up going to collect Anya to head home. It was 9:30 and he was itching to get home to get some alone time with his wife. A few weeks ago, they had been married and Buffy had been so happy for them thinking if they could make it in this messed up world, then perhaps she could as well someday.

Dawn collected her school items realizing it was done for the night as Spike helped put the books they already researched into a shelf so that they would know where to start tomorrow. Willow glanced towards Buffy asking, "Should we contact Giles with this?" Buffy sadly shook her head, "No. We have to learn to depend on ourselves and besides, I think at this point we have more resources than him. We have a 120 year old vampire with history as his life, Anya who was a vengeance demon for over 1,200 years with all that information in her head, plus you a powerful witch with amazing research abilities who created that program that has helped us out a million times already. Plus we have Tara who keeps us motivated and who offers a sense of realism. Even Dawn is getting good at helping out with minor things. I don't think there is anything Giles can offer that our group can't."

Willow smiled with a gentle nod as she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder as he placed the other around Tara's head with a smirk, "Ready to get this show on the road ladies? Shall we walk you home before we head out for patrol?"

Buffy giggled turning around as he unwrapped his arm from Tara's neck and wrapped them around Buffy and placed a kiss on her lips. It didn't last long as Dawn cleared her throat behind them, "Can't you wait 10 minutes. While you are running around in the cemetery, you guys can make out without a live audience!"

Willow giggled, "We are probably better than the dead audience they will have that wishes them to join their existence."

Tara rolled her eyes with a gentle smile but fell in step with the group as they walked towards the house. Dawn hopped around cheerfully chatting among the group as Spike and Buffy discussed going back to the cemetery they found the ball in to see if anyone missed it and while Tara and Willow discussed going to a college dance that was being held in a week.

When they reached the house, Dawn went upstairs to hop online before bed while Tara and Willow disappeared upstairs as well to finish their discussion. Buffy lifted the silver ball from her pocket turning it around in her fingers. It just looked so simple that surely it couldn't be magical. As she studied it, she turned it around and around in her hand comparing it to the crystal ball image she saw in her book.

It looked similar. It was the same size, same shape, but it was silver and no victims were swirling inside of it as the description had said would occur. She sighed holding it out in her hand balancing it when something caught her eye.

She noticed a weird inscription ball etched in so it was hard to see. Spike turned on the overhead light and Buffy held it as an angle as she muddled out the words that seemed weird. Spike chuckled and read them out loud stating, "They are in Latin. Patefacio ianua ut orbis terrarum quod nemo can animadverto. It means…"

He was cut off as the room began to swirl. Spike hung on tightly to Buffy who grasped on to Spike for support and the two of them found themselves plunged to the ground that was cold, and very damp.

The ball that had been left behind, rolled under the table. It had changed to a crystal ball that clearly showed three faces we recognized: Spike, Buffy and Skuttle as well as three we did not: a demon which looked human minus the red tint to his skin and two purple horned demons, a man and woman. The ball glowed as their faces bounced around inside the ball then suddenly, the ball stopped glowing and turned back to its silver form as though nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Buffy stood up brushing off herself while her boots sunk into mud.


	5. Chapter 5: We Aren't inin Kansas Anymore

* * *

Chapter 5: We Aren't In Kansas Anymore

* * *

Spike jumped up and backwards pulling Buffy with him just as the ground below where she had been standing gurgled. She frowned turning in Spike's arms stating, "Um, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore…"

Spike chuckled but then glanced around as he wondered out loud, "I definitely don't think we are in Sunnyhell anymore…"

Spike held onto Buffy's hand as he ventured around. They seemed to be deep in the woods somewhere. It was definitely dark luckily for Spike although he had a feeling this was more like an alternate dimension than anything else. He whispered out loud, "Open the door to the world which no one can see…"

Buffy blinked as she turned towards Spike, "What?"

Spike repeated it, "Open the door to the world which no one can see. It was the inscription on the ball I stupidly translated. I imagine that means we are in a bloody alternate universe. What that means, I'm not sure."

Buffy sighed as she looked around registering nothing on her radar other than Spike's tingles. She was at least grateful for that. It didn't appear to be a vampire dimension if nothing else.

She whispered to Spike, "Should we explore? Should we stay in one place? Do you think Willow and Tara will realize what happened?"

Spike shook his head, "Actually, I think we should wander around to see if we can find our own way around here. No one will even notice we are missing until morning and that's only if they assume you aren't sleeping in before work. It might be almost a full bloody day before anyone looks for us, luv. Come on, let's get a look around."

Buffy nodded and clung tightly to Spike's arm as they ventured through the woods. There were noises all around them and once in a while a glimpse of movement would be seen in the distance from afar. Buffy for once in her life felt deathly afraid. Spike might be able to live through a lot, but she couldn't. She had died before and will again but she didn't want it to be in some stupid silver ball. She walked carefully behind Spike only bumping into him once in a while. She stayed absolutely quiet hoping that they would find something to show them the way out.

Spike felt Buffy's heartbeat race and knew that meant she was afraid. He was uncertain himself as to where they had found themselves. His eyesight was strong even in the darkness thanks to vampire senses but he knew Buffy's were straining at best. He felt the rain start to fall and knew if she stayed out here in the cold, she would be sick and he'd really have his hands full.

He picked up the pace racing through the trees with his eyes scanning for some kind of shelter. He spotted a hollowed out tree and paused in front of it gesturing for Buffy to go inside. She shook her head violently refusing unless Spike could get in and he swore yanking her arm in frustration as he started running through the woods again.

Buffy kept up feeling her outfit grow wetter and wetter as she followed him blindly through the trees unable to make anything out minus the few steps in front of her. Finally Spike spotted a cave. He pulled Buffy towards it gesturing for her to wait while he checked it out. Buffy stood just inside the entrance peering through the dark, and then she raced into the dark as she heard growling. She realized too late she couldn't even see the fight much less help as she was smashed into by something knocking her hard against the side of the cave knocking her out. Spike roared her name but then focused on killing the second of the two bears. He had killed the bigger bear making the smaller mate very angry.

He wiped at the blood that was running into his eyes as he kicked the bear as hard as he could making it collapse in a pile. He then jumped on its back only to be thrown off and into the wall. He jumped up ignoring the pain in his ribs as he staggered towards the bear throwing a few punches in its face barely managing to duck as the bear swiped at him again. He felt the claws gently breeze his shoulder and knew it would be a few scrapes there but still he fought hard knowing he must.

He jumped into the air swinging around throwing a hard kick towards the bear again making it slid backwards against the cave wall, which is exactly where Spike wanted it. He threw a few punches knocking the bear against the wall until it collapsed. He wasn't sure if it was knocked out or dead and didn't want to risk it waking up even more angry so he jumped on its back and twisted its neck and then did the same to the first before rushing to Buffy's side.

He lifted Buffy into his arms looking over her body noticing she had a huge gash on her head and a few gashes from its other paw across her stomach. He sighed leaning down to seal the wounds resisting the temptation to actually take some blood from her knowing he was bleeding and losing a good bit of blood. Instead he did the unthinkable, setting Buffy down, he sunk his teeth into the bigger of the two bears and drained it dry for nourishment. He knew Buffy would need something too so he needed to build a fire. He also needed to keep her warm and leaving her sit shivering in her wet clothes wasn't helping matters. He needed to find a way to get her out of her wet clothes and to build a fire to dry them by morning.

Glancing around the cave, he noticed it was empty minus the two dead bear bodies and Buffy. Sighing, he knew the wood would be wet outside so he would have to venture around hoping to find some dry pieces somewhere. He found some places where various plants had protected the wood making it a little less wet and found some smaller trees growing in hollowed out trees.

After spending several minutes wandering around collecting what he could find, he returned to the cave with a huge handful of wood and started to set up a fire. He failed lighting it the first time that he tried with his lighter but the second time it took lit filling the cave with the warm glow of a homemade fire. He quickly striped the clothes off Buffy laying them near the fire but not too close as to catch on fire while he removed his own. While they were both naked, he pulled the shivering Buffy into his arms rubbing his hands up and down her arms and pulled his duster around them both settling down for the night.

She opened her eyes grimacing slightly as she whispered, "Spike?"

Spike whispered against her ear trying to calm her down, "I'm here. I've got you. Just sleep Buffy. We need our rest for tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and snuggled in closer allowing Spike to arrange the duster around them both as he closed his eyes. He hoped she would be ok and as he felt her body stop its violent shivering, he realized she had fallen into a deep sleep already that he hoped would provide healing to her wounds. He could feel the blood he had taken earlier starting to fix his wounds as he relaxed.

It was late and it was obvious that they weren't going to be going home anytime soon so he hugged her closer allowing sleep to come to him as well hoping the morning brought better news.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy woke up feeling warm and safe even with the chilled air around her. She smiled realizing it was the first night they had spent snuggling in each other's arms long enough to wake up together.

She had been so afraid of what feelings this would bring and how much she would have open her heart to allow such a thing. She had never in any of her relationships ever woke up being held by someone. Whenever she had spent the night, it was always side-by-side, no touching, no holding and definitely no snuggling. It was definitely a new feeling but nice and certainly something she could easily get used to. She sat up a little then groaned laying back as her head still swam with pain.

She felt the back of her head and heard Spike whisper, "You were knocked around quite a bit last night. You were bleeding quite nicely when I got to you. I had to kill the sodding bears to save you before I could even see the damage they did to you. I sealed the wounds though. You should be well on your way to healing."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks" as she struggled to stand up. She got to her feet and then frowned, "Um, I'm naked."

Spike chuckled, "Rain storm remember? You were drenched and I didn't want you getting sick since we still have no bloody idea where we are."

He stood up ignoring the fact he was naked and gracefully walked over to where their clothes laid out now dry. He picked them up handing them to Buffy who took them with a slight smile and quickly dressed. He dressed as well and he heard her stomach growl. He sighed knowing the bears he killed last night wouldn't help at all since they were now spoiled. He whispered, "Pet, we will get your some food soon, I promise. I fed from the bears I killed last night."

Buffy looked surprised until she noticed the huge bears in the corner where he had piled them. She sighed as she felt the back of her head, "So that's what got me."

Spike nodded, "We should move. There has to be something in this world that lets us get back. It's a world that no one can bloody see, which means it's still our world. At least I think that's how it works. If not I don't want to bloody know."

Buffy had no idea but accepted his hand as they walked out of the cave together as he swung his duster around himself. She pushed him back into the cave as the sunlight beamed down then frantically checked over him for burns. He grinned as he brought his hand out into the sunlight stating, "Cool. Alternate dimension luv. Sunlight doesn't kill! This is bloody awesome!"

He raced past her turning around in a circle as the sunlight beams flitted over his skin. She smiled as she stepped out into the sunlight with him only to be picked up and spun around happily. Both were so lost in laughter they didn't notice the growling behind them until both were knocked to the ground by a big horned beast.

Buffy and Spike both jumped up and Spike whipped out his pocketknife as Buffy grabbed a large stick and the two leaped into battle. Spike kicked and swiped at the horned large beast with claws for feet and teeth that reminded him of a boar. Wherever they were, it was not their dimension for sure but they still had to fight it to survive.

Buffy used her stick to hit it backwards allowing Spike to jump on it only to be kicked off by the beast's claws. Buffy dove into action beating the beast back with her stick until Spike jumped in slashing the beast's neck. He glanced towards Buffy and Buffy shrugged as he picked up the body that was now dead dragging it back into their cave.

He quickly restocked the fire with Buffy's help and less than 30 minutes later, Buffy was enjoying a sort of ham tasting meat while Spike was enjoying a cup of warmed blood. Now they were ready to start their journey.


	6. Chapter 6: Their New Journey

* * *

Chapter 6: Their New Journey

* * *

Buffy and Spike traveled all day battling various beasts as they wandered through the forest. There didn't seem to be an end to the animals they found or to the forest in which they journeyed through. Spike was getting slightly tired as was Buffy but they hadn't seen any sign of shelter but what Buffy did spot was, "Water!! Spike look water!"

Spike raced after her as she ran into the water not even caring if she got her clothes wet. She was anxious to feel clean and was tired of walking.

She lifted some water to her face drinking it down as Spike joined her. He tossed his duster off his body and into a nearby bush jumping into the water to splash Buffy with a slight grin. She splashed happily in the water as she felt her strength returning to her. Spike wasn't idle either as they took turns dunking each other in the sunlight covered pool. Finally Buffy lay back in Spike's open arms gently letting the waves lap over them as she whispered, "What will happen to us?"

Spike shrugged, "Not sure pet but we will keep each other safe."

She nodded as she climbed out of the water. She never stayed in his arms too long awake because it created feelings she wasn't sure she wanted to admit. She tried to run her fingers through her hair as Spike walked up behind her, "You look beautiful Buffy as you always do."

She couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks as she turned around to see Spike's intense gaze over her and she knew with perfect clarity as she always did when she looked into his eyes, that he meant every word of his flattery. She shuddered a bit uncomfortable as she accepted his hand stating, "We should keep going. There's no shelter around this pool."

Spike nodded looking a bit disappointed as he leaned over giving her a gentle kiss that she returned but it ended as quickly as it started to have her left breathless. Instead he pulled her beside him to walk. She was lost in thought as she wondered why she was holding back in their relationship. She knew he had so much more to offer her than just stolen kisses, dinners, dates and occasional lovemakings.

During the nights they made love, his feelings for her were all over everything he did. Every touch, every look, every kiss and pretty much every movement was done to express his feelings for her but yet Buffy was afraid to return them. She noticed Spike talking to her so she stopped her thoughts replying, "What?"

Spike repeated himself, "We should find some sort of shelter because at night, more beasties probably appear and you can't even see them to help me fight."

Buffy nodded not wanting to admit, it was already getting so she was straining to see since with the forest, the woods really took away more of the light that was left. She sighed as she continued to walk wondering why she had to read that silly inscription out loud. She could be in her house, being held by Spike instead of wandering in a death bringing forest, feeling still wet and rather cold. She longed for shelter.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

It was pitch dark and Spike was still walking holding Buffy who was stumbling around in the dark. His duster had been draped over her shoulders to protect her from the chilly air since she had been shivering while walking earlier. She felt a little warmer but still she longed for shelter and for sunlight. But there had been no sign of shelter only of darkness, a drizzling rain and monsters she couldn't see and had to trust Spike to kill to protect her.

She was completely blind but felt amazingly safe in Spike's arms as they dredged on. She was tempted just to lay down and sleep only it was wet, the ground was muddy and they would probably be eaten alive.

Finally she heard Spike whisper, "Stay here. I want to check out this grass shelter. It looks man made…"

Buffy leaned against the tree Spike placed her in front of her and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she used her hands to warm her and calm her nerves. She enjoyed the scent of the leather and cigarettes that Spike's duster smelt of and wondered why two things she had previously hated, smelt so good to her now.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard voices then, \talking in a language she didn't understand but apparently Spike did. She hated feeling left out and was tempted to walk inside to see what was going on. It didn't sound like angry talking but instead the low mummers of explanation and she was even beginning to wonder if Spike had forgotten she existed. She heard a low growling in the distance along with the rustling of movement and felt herself growing scared.

Just as she was about to invade, she heard Spike whisper and touch her arm, "Come on. He said we can stay. It's surprisingly nice in there. He's been around for a bloody long time I reckon."

Spike pushed on her head slightly signaling her to duck as they entered. The room was bright and had a fire and two lit torches. She was pulled down on Spike's lap as he sat down near the fire re-wrapping his leather duster around her to warm her.

The red-skinned demon offered her a stick with something on it and Spike said something accepting it as Spike handed it to her stating, "Eat it. You need to eat luv."

She looked down at the lizard like creature that had been roasted and closed her eyes. She knew she needed to eat but she frowned as she realized she wished it had been cooked by Spike who made it look like meat instead of a lizard on a stick. Against her better judgment, she accepted it and it surprisingly wasn't bad. She was offered a stone cup with some warm liquid in it that reminded her of coffee which she accepted as well.

Spike was offered warm blood, which he willingly drank and within a few minutes, they were full and content. Buffy whispered thank you to Spike who quickly translated it. She was wrapped up in Spike's arms where she rested her head against his chest. Between the sound of his voice replying to the strange demon man and the feeling of his chest vibrating, she was put to sleep almost immediately trusting Spike to keep her safe from whatever and whoever wished to harm her.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike stayed up talking to Hanson the demon who had offered them shelter for the night. He had been trapped inside the silver ball for years now and had been there so long, he had almost forgotten what the real world was like.

Spike spent some of the night sharing stories and adventures making a great friend and ally out of Hanson. He learned some of what the world was like out there. The beasts and monsters that filled the woods were all deadly and filled the forest whether it be day or night. Some were meaner than others but all were aggressive and ready to kill anything that laid in their path. There were also strange natives that captured and shot the demons they had found over the years.

He said they were definitely not human and didn't speak any language he understood. He had an encounter with them once but managed to get away as they were attacked by a large bear. He had since then been careful by building this shelter and staying in it minus an occasional hunt which he stayed local as to not to get lost or killed.

He said that life was hard here. It was more difficult than he could even imagine. Death laid around every corner and you were trapped here with no way out. He said that many demons had been trapped by Skuttles and many had died.

He was not sure but he thought one other group had lived through it and were about a mile from him. They were demons that had entered separated but quickly coupled off upon arrival. He hadn't seen them in a few days though. Spike promised to stop by and see them on their journey tomorrow. Hanson said that he had not found a way out but had been spending his years hiding in order to avoid death. He said the other demon couple, did some traveling and might have more news than he had to offer.

Hanson then said goodnight and disappeared into the back of his hut while Spike laid down wrapping his arms around Buffy making sure they were both covered by the duster and fell asleep ignoring the thoughts that worried him in the back of his mind.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike woke up to the smell of fresh blood and meat. He opened his eyes to see his new friend, Hanson cooking up their morning breakfast. Spike's mouth watered as he gently kissed Buffy whispering, "Wake up luv. It's almost breakfast time."

Spike then sat up pulling Buffy gently with him talking to the demon in his language. He told him that they were very grateful for his hospitality and that he will owe him one.

Hanson offered to take them to the other couple's place and Spike agreed. The demon then split up the meal offering the cooked meat to Buffy and kept the mostly raw meat for himself, giving Spike the blood. Together they ate the meal in silence while Buffy's head went wild with not understanding what was being talked about around her. She wished she knew the language Spike and the demon was using but knew she couldn't learn it even if Spike taught her because language and her weren't very mixy.

She finished her meal as Spike took her plate handing it back to the demon speaking again in his language. Buffy sighed standing up wanting to get away from the foreign languages but they didn't seem to be as eager. The demon disappeared and Spike turned to her, "There is another couple that survived. This is Skuttles' enemy trap. He apparently traps those he considers enemies in here hoping they will be killed by the natives or eaten by the monsters of this world. I'm hoping the other couple that survived has more information about this place than our friend, Hanson does. Hanson doesn't go out much so doesn't know anything more than what we do."

Buffy nodded and glanced towards Hanson who returned wielding a stone knife, and some weird arrows made of something that appeared chiseled. Buffy simply accepted Spike's held out hand and together they walked through the quickly rising sunlight.

Spike and the demon talked while they walked but Buffy tuned them out to take in her surroundings. She was alone in a place she understood no one where she had to depend on Spike to take care of her. She realized she had been doing that a lot lately. But she couldn't figure out what that meant. Did that mean she was losing herself? She was becoming less independent? She rarely patrolled alone, she rarely spent a meal alone and more importantly, she never felt alone. She was totally used to Spike being there when she needed him. He'd either show up or was there when she called for him. She always had back up. The only time she didn't was when he left for the day. Perhaps it was time to rectify that. She was practically living with him anyway only with the clause of you disappear come sunlight. They were living the nightlife together with her friends knowing it. The only person who didn't know was Giles. Even Angel knew although she wouldn't have told him if she had the choice.

Buffy paused in her thoughts as she lost her footing almost falling but was quickly caught and put upright within seconds so it almost appeared she didn't even stumble. She sighed knowing yet again Spike was always there to pick up the pieces and make her life right again. She realized she was ok with that unlike she had been in the past. Everyone needed someone and she hoped her someone would be Spike. He was her equal after all. For the first time in her life she was really dating someone who was her equal in every way. Even in the parts he excelled in, he wasn't rubbing it in her face making her feel helpless or dependent and he never seemed bothered by the things she could do better as well. Angel and Riley had always tried to be better than she, playing the part of the hero. She had to pretend to be less of a warrior than she was and more of a female who was pathetic and weak. She was neither of those things and she smiled realizing that for once, she felt like she was herself.

She glanced around feeling as though she had been walking forever when they finally stopped in front of another grass hut. The demon spoke something and two heads popped out and the sound of a baby crying hit her ears. She eyed Spike who just smiled and the three of them were allowed to enter the hut.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends

* * *

Buffy glanced around the small hut seeing a strange purple demon with horns with his arm wrapped around a smaller version of this demon. Held within the smaller demon was a tiny screaming demon. The larger demon spoke to Spike and Buffy, "Welcome to this horrible world."

Buffy smiled, "You speak English? Thank god. No disrespect towards the other demon but I couldn't understand a word he said."

The male demon smiled at Buffy, "Hanson speaks only three languages, none of them English. My name is Kingsley and this is my mate, Tasha and our little one, Gerald. We met in the real world but didn't get together until we were thrown together in this world. Amazing what fighting for your life and being faced with your mortality, can do to a demon in making a life long decision."

Buffy glanced towards Spike who spoke up, "Glad to meet you. I'm Spike and this here is Buffy."

Tasha patted the baby on the back as she bounced him in her arms, "I'm glad to meet you two. Um is your mate the slayer?"

Buffy peered with distrust at Tasha, "I am the slayer. I'm not his mate though."

Spike shrugged, "She's my girlfriend."

Both demons chuckled and Buffy put her hands on her hips obviously upset, "What's so funny?"

Tasha stopped laughing and spoke gently towards Buffy, "I'm sorry. It's just…I've never heard of a vampire having a girlfriend before. And I've certainly never heard of a slayer having a vampire as a boyfriend. Vampires only usually get with their own kind and the word boyfriend when applied to a vampire is funny sounding. It's not custom for them to mix with humans and to be content and fulfilled with just a boyfriend status."

Buffy felt confused but said nothing more as Spike turned towards Kingsley and Hanson and fell into the foreign tongue Buffy had heard for two days now while Buffy turned back towards Tasha. Tasha stood up while talking to Buffy, "If you want to come with me, we can talk a little more while I put Gerald to sleep. I'd love the company. I haven't been in a female's presence for a few years now."

Buffy nodded in agreement and followed Tasha into a back room of the hut. She watched as Gerald was placed into a simple wooden crib, which was rocked causing Gerald to coo and curl up in a sleeping position. Tasha smiled at Buffy, "So do you love Spike? You guys look great together. I'm sorry I laughed before, I just have never heard of a vampire living with a human especially one he has not tasted before. It's not normal. Most humans are turned into sex slaves or pets…"

Buffy frowned, "What's mated?"

Tasha grinned, "It's beautiful. During mating or sex as you humans call it, you take his blood and he takes yours and you both say mine, followed by yours and you are joined for all eternity. It's more powerful than the simple form of human marriage because it really is forever. There is no divorce or separation but you will never be alone. No matter where you go, what you do, or he does, you will always have Spike. That makes it totally worth it. It's not widely practiced with vampires as many are not loyal and the results of not being loyal aren't pretty. Plus it creates more danger with vampires than they have alone but the feelings are like nothing you have ever experienced before. When you meet your one true love as a demon or vampire especially…well it's a craving like nothing you have ever felt before. It's intense. It's actually a wonder he hasn't bitten you before…"

Buffy said nothing preferring to ponder over Tasha's words as Gerald fell into a deep sleep. Tasha leaned over kissing his head as she turned towards Buffy, "I'm really glad to meet you. I never imagined meeting the slayer before. I have been alive 500 years and I have never before met a slayer. We Menuel demons don't go out much. We usually stay in communities raising our own food, taking care of our own young, and never deal with the outside world much. We stick to our own kind so therefore we never have a reason to run into a slayer. Have you ever heard of us?"

Buffy shook her head and Tasha smiled, "So what do you know of his world?"

Buffy shrugged, "Not much. We've only just arrived last night by accident." Tasha patted the floor next to the place she had sat down at and Buffy hesitated only a moment before joining her, "Well it's owned by Skuttle and used to hold his enemies. We were sucked in by a silver ball."

Tasha nodded, "Crystal ball. It is only silver once it's been activated in the last 3 days. After 3 days, it glows brightly and shines in the form of a crystal ball."

Buffy sighed, "I did find it then. Anyway that's pretty much all we know other than most who enter die."

Tasha nodded, "My brother was sent in here with us but died to a bear-like creature. The other girl who was sent in with us was taken captive and shot by the natives."

Buffy frowned, "Is there a way out?" Tasha shrugged with a slight frown, "I don't know. We avoid the outside world when we can but we do venture about looking for better places to stay and better food sources. We also have to hunt pretty far at times to find the proper food for Gerald."

Buffy nodded understandingly. She heard Spike whispering her name and she turned to Tasha, "I'd better go see what Spike wants. Thanks for talking with me."

Tasha turned and watched Buffy walk to Spike's side who immediately hugged her to his side and she leaned against him welcoming the gesture even if she would not admit it. Tasha said no more about the subject of claiming though. Spike explained to Buffy that they were going to travel to the two locations the others were brought in to see if it's all in the same location or not. Then they would discuss where to go from there. Buffy readily agreed accepting Spike's hand as they started on another journey.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike and Buffy walked hand in hand for hours. The sun was already beginning to set when Hanson pointed to an area in the woods. It was not close to where Buffy and Spike were brought in so apparently it was not a ripple in time and space as he had expected.

They continued walking for yet another hour until the sun was well on its way to setting and Buffy's eyes were starting to strain. She found herself wishing that the sky would have stars or some sort of light at night but the demons with her didn't seem to notice. Sometimes Tasha would pause to set up Gerald for feeding but otherwise, they continued until they came to a small clearing. Tasha stopped as did Kingsley. Kingsley nodded towards the group pointing to a small bush, "We were brought in at that bush. Since there is no relation, I'm thinking Spike you were wrong about a time and space ripple. Where does that leave us now?"

Spike grew quiet as his senses picked up something but before he could respond, the group found themselves surrounded by natives. Spike roared trying to scare them away but they seemed unphased as the head native stepped forward, "You are being placed under arrest where you will be brought before our King and then promptly executed for your wrong doings."

Spike roared pushing Buffy behind him knowing she didn't understand a word of what was being said and he didn't want her reacting before it was time. He stepped forward towards the head native, "Just what were our wrong doings?"

The natives all laughed but only the head native spoke again, "You were trapped here for a reason. Follow us willingly or we will execute you on sight."

Spike frowned but glanced towards Buffy who was wide-eyed clinging to the back of Spike's duster. He sighed not wanting her to die so young and turned towards the head native agreeing. Spike took Buffy's hand explaining to her, "We have to bloody follow him. Perhaps being brought before the head bloke is our ticket out of here luv. It can't hurt."

Spike then turned towards the others telling them in their language to follow him. Buffy nodded in agreement trusting Spike and not even questioning why as she accepted his hand and walked with the natives surrounding them all. The others fell in line behind Spike not knowing what else to do. It was pitch dark by now but the only one struggling to walk was Buffy. She had been pulled into Spike's arms to stumble in front of him. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist to gently guide her safely in front of him understanding in the darkness, her eyes wouldn't accommodate. Buffy found herself in the first time in a while, cursing her calling yet lack of skills. Wouldn't it make sense for the people who created the original slayer, to give her great night vision? She trusted Spike though and soon found herself being pushed gently into a room that had flames lighting up the place.

She sighed in relief as she glanced around her finally able to see for the first time in hours. She saw a stone castle that was cold and rather damp for being inside. She fell in step beside Spike who left her walk by her side knowing she could see now and she said not a word knowing no one would understand her anyway. The natives were speaking in their tongue, which annoyed Buffy who she couldn't understand. Why did demons have to have such strange languages? She wondered how Spike got to learn all these languages but figured 120 years on earth might do that to a person. She was sure throughout his years, he had the pleasure of meeting all sorts of demons.

She glanced at him and noticed he was studying the natives who were talking intently. She figured he was translating in his head what they were saying so she left him alone. She heard Gerald let out a snore and was thankful the baby was asleep as it might be a blessing he wasn't screaming in fear. It might make the head guy nicer seeing a sleeping baby in a woman's arms. She glanced around studying the weapons of the natives. There were simple but were a mix between wood and metal. She knew the metal would probably kill her, and the wooden ones would kill Spike so attacking them at this point of time was silly and would result in their deaths. She squeezed his hand slightly as he glanced in her direction looking solemn and she could tell he was still concentrating on the voices.

Finally they came to the end of a hallway and the head native opened the door to a beautiful throne room. It was lined with gold and silver and held a huge bed covered with native women barely dressed. Buffy resisted the urge to cover Spike's eyes but she noticed his eyes barely glanced over them before falling on the face of the head King. She gasped as she recognized him as none other than Skuttle. She heard him say something she couldn't understand and she felt herself being pulled away from Spike. She cried out, "Spike!"

Spike cried out her name as well but it was useless as they were both being held by arrow and sword point and then each were ushered into separate rooms. As they were about to close the door, she noticed everyone in their party except Tasha who still had the sleeping Gerald, were separated into different rooms.

Buffy let out a slight moan as she realized her chances of escaping were minimal now that she was alone in a room with four natives who had weapons while she had none. She had felt safe with Spike but now without Spike by her side, she felt weak and helpless. She still had to fight. She threw a punch towards one native who stabbed her arm with a sword and she kicked it out of his hand and into the air where she caught it slicing one of the native's head off his shoulders. The other natives quickly rushed in punching her and an arrow sliced through her arm causing her to cry out in pain but still she fought on. She managed to nick the arm of another native before she was grazed by another arrow only this time aimed at her head. She felt he blood pour into her eyes as she wiped it away managing to injure another native which got to close. She was just about to slice another native's head off as she heard the door open.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Make A Deal

* * *

Chapter 8: Let's Strike A Deal

* * *

The door opened to show Skuttle himself who ordered, "Enough!"

Everyone's eyes were on him even Buffy as he entered the room gesturing for Buffy to sit in a chair placed behind her. She glared at him but sat as he took the seat opposite of her. Her injures were starting to be felt by her and she could smell her own blood fill the room.

She wiped the blood that had been dripping into her right eye as she grunted pulling the last of the arrow through her arm. It was the fleshly part of the arm luckily so could have been worse. Buffy peered around to the natives and finally settled her eyes upon Skuttle. He cleared his throat and spoke in English towards Buffy, "I'm not really speaking English but this room is enchanted so I can understand you, and you understand me. We have many demons that come through this place and get brought to me and therefore I have to find a way to understand them. I hope this is convenient for you."

Buffy scowled, "What would be convenient for me is if you sent me and Spike home where we belong. I have people to do and vampires and demons to slay. Plus I have friends and a family in the real world who is probably looking for me already. So if you would just…"

Skuttle ordered loudly cutting her off mid-sentence, "Enough of your silly babbling slayer. This is a time for me to talk and you to listen if you hope to get out of here alive. You are a slayer. You are human and not meant to be captured by me. In fact you never were meant to be trapped in here only you managed it somehow. Your friend, Spike, on the other hand, is a demon and should be trapped here. This is the deal, you can take it or leave it."

Buffy listened as he continued, "I can send you back to where you came from still in tact except for the wounds you just were dealt because of your indiscretion and decision to cause trouble. The catch is, you must leave behind everyone else, including Spike. You as a human will have the ability to walk away back home, and this will all seem like a bad dream."

Buffy hated the deal and replied, "So what happens if I don't take this disgusting deal?"

Skuttle laughed, "You would not take the deal? Spike is a vampire without a soul. He is a demon who must kill to feed. He lives on blood, lives in the darkness, and hunts to survive. The only reason he is in your little slayer life is because he has a piece of metal in his head. Take the leash off him and he would destroy all you know and love, including yourself. A hunk of metal my dear, doesn't mean it's really love."

Buffy heard the sound of her own voice stating loudly, "You can't love. Demons can't love. You can't love without a soul." Then she heard her own words echo again, "What, that chip in your head? That's not change. Tha-that's just ... holding you back. You're like a serial killer in prison!" Then she heard the words she spoke to him once after he had chained her up, "It changes everything, Spike! I want you out. I want you out of this town, I want you off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again ever! Understand?"

Buffy sighed listening to all her cruelly spoken words and she realized something once and for all, she wanted Spike in her life. Not just a convenient little boyfriend who came and held her close, scratching an itch when she had one. She remembered his words, "So, what now? You go back to treating me like dirt till the next time you get an itch you can't scratch? Well, forget it. Last night changed things. I'm done being your whipping boy."

She realized that is what she was still treating him as sometimes. Things had changed since she had said those words last year. She had become a different person as did Spike. He had changed so many ways that she doubted even losing the chip would have an affect on his behavior. He was trying to be good and doing a good job of it if she let herself admit it. She was tired of holding back and waiting for something when she had the something right here in front of her face. Well not right now since the ugly Skuttle was in front of her so she made a decision. She glanced up at Skuttle standing up willing to accept her death, "I have a deal for you. You let Spike go, no questions asked and I'll stay behind and fight for my right to live or you can just kill me. The only way the deal works though is if you let him go."

Skuttle looked shocked as he stared at Buffy with wide eyes. Apparently this was not part of his plan, "You'd do that? You'd sacrifice yourself for your dead lover? What kind of slayer are you?"

Buffy stood up a little straighter as she stated, "The kind that's in love. Do we have a deal?"

Skuttle laughed as he stood up walking towards the door as his natives followed him, "No, you just signed both of your death warrants. Enjoy life while you still have one."

Buffy sat down on the chair in the room, which was now empty and cried realizing she loved Spike and would never get to chance to make things right and tell him.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike paced in the room as the natives held wooden arrows towards him. He had already been shot once in the back by a native as he had broken two of their necks. The fighting had stopped once Spike was told Skuttle wanted to see him and offer him a deal. He looked up as the door opened and without a sound, he killed another native quickly leaving only one to guard him. Skuttle sighed as he shook his head, "I should have known better than to think you would sit restless while I talked to your beloved slayer. Oh well. I have come to offer you a deal. It's a deal that I know even you won't resist."

Spike turned away quickly to kill the last remaining native then turned to Skuttle, "What is to say I won't kill you like I killed them?"

Skuttle sat down unphased, "I have come to offer you a deal. Sit."

Spike sighed and sat down muttering, "Bloody demons always offering deals. I'd rather dust than take a deal…"

Skuttle ignored his mutterings as he started, "I have come to offer you a way out. The deal is a take it or lose it kind of deal so listen up, I will only be saying this once. It's a one-time offer. You can walk out of here unharmed, no questions asked, and pretend like it was a bad dream…"

Spike spoke up in harsh tones, "So what's the bleeding catch?"

Skuttle sighed, "I was getting there. The catch is, you leave behind the slayer. She has been killing our kind including your friends and family for years. She will continue probably getting to the point of where she dusts you some day. You know it as well as I do that you are on borrowed time. You walk away leaving her behind and you will be free. I'll even remove the chip from your head as a bonus."

Skuttle snapped his fingers to make his point even more intense as Spike looked on shocked. He was still amazed and confused as quickly he heard the room fill with Buffy and his voices, "I'm just sayin' ... vampires get you hot." Buffy voice echoed into the room loud and clear, "*A* vampire got me hot. One. But he's gone. You're just…You're just convenient." The voices continued as he heard Buffy's voice again quite angry speaking towards him, "Will you quit that? The only thing that's different is that I'm disgusted with myself. That's the power of your charms. Last night ... was the most perverse ... degrading experience of my life." "We don't need to do anything! Okay, there is no we! Understand?"

Spike blocked the other voices out as he stood up already having made his decision when he first heard it. Buffy was his love and was something he never thought he'd have. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was the woman he loved and always would. He stepped up right in front of Skuttle, "No deal. Leave Buffy go but kill me. I won't leave her die without a fight and you of all people should know that."

Skuttle sighed and got up walking to the door obviously frightened by Spike slightly, "I was afraid you'd say that. I'll be back soon bringing you into the main room so you can watch Buffy die before we kill you. I'd like to see you suffer before disposing of you. Enjoy your last moments before you dust."

Spike kicked the chair across the room ignoring the way wood splintered everywhere as he started punching the wall. He ignored the blood and ignored the pain as he just kept punching. After a huge dent was formed he walked over to the door where Skuttle had left and started beating that to a pulp hoping by some miracle it would open. It did not and instead only left him tired and upset. Spike sat to the ground with his head in his bleeding hands as he sobbed. He had never felt so helpless in his life as he did this very minute knowing his beloved Buffy was about to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprises

* * *

Spike had dried his eyes and was looking presentable by the time Skuttle appeared. He had fought hard and long with the natives that had come to take him away and managed to kill quite a few before more had appeared making the fight useless. His body was still bloody and he was tired from having lost a lot of blood in this battle as well as his tantrum earlier including the game of vampire verses stonewall. Ten natives were now holding spike with five more pointing wooden weapons at him. He sighed knowing he was the one who caused the up in security after his killing of the seven natives who were holding him originally plus dozens more.

Buffy had been led into a large room where Spike was now being taken. He looked up and saw Buffy was standing being held in a similar fashion. He broke the hold running over to Buffy knocking her natives aside hugging her tightly. Skuttle chanted something, which threw Spike against the wall and Buffy against the other. Buffy's eyes grew large as she noticed when Skuttle's hands were above his head chanting, that the silver ball that had caused all the trouble in the first place, was on his belt hanging by a pouch. She glanced towards Spike who was busy swearing at Skuttle not noticing her or the ball. She knew if the ball was to be retrieved it would be up to her and her only.

Buffy took a deep breath and starting fighting hard against the magic and barely managed to move much less escape as the natives quickly advanced on her. She noticed their new friends were being held captive too but they were being held with only a few natives each. To them those few probably seemed like a lot but to her that seemed like nothing. She had already killed five before they had managed to bring her into the room using weapons. She was more than prepared to take out more before succumbing to Skuttles wishes.

Her blood filled the air from the various sword wounds and arrow wounds. She had a slight limp but she knew she could escape if she could just break the magic. Spike and Skuttle were really into a word battle now despite the fact that Spike was still held against the wall by magic. She struggled some more and felt a slip in the magic holding her, just for a moment but long enough that she was recognize she might be able to break free. She struggled some more as Spike called Skuttles some choice names and she felt another shimmer in the magic. She fought harder knowing this was her chance.

As the shield shimmered one last time, she slammed her fist into it breaking free. Spike noticed what Buffy had been able to do but only upped his insults ensuring Skuttles' attention was on him and not Buffy who was now free. He threw insult after insult towards him as Buffy took her chance to race across the room throwing Skuttle hard to the ground. As he landed he kicked her hard but she didn't allow the pain to stop her as she tackled him causing him to roll over onto his side. She could then see the silver ball clamped tightly to his waist by a leather belt. She closed her eyes for a second mustering the last bit of strength in her as she kicked him hard in the stomach and took ahold of the belt pulling hard. It wouldn't give and Buffy panicked. She then got an idea as she threw a kick towards a native causing him to drop his weapon to the floor that was a wooden arrow with a metal tip. She nailed Skuttle in the face again and again then took the metal tip using it in one clean sweep to cut the belt off his waist.

She moved faster than she imagined as the ball landed on the floor rolling away from her. She curled into a ball rolling past Skuttle to scoop up the ball into her hands. She could hear Skuttle continue his chanting even in pain as she glanced down at the harmless looking thing. Turning it once in her hands, she studied the ball thinking all that trouble inside of a little silver thing. Shaking her head, she finally raced towards Spike. She could hear the sounds of the natives running towards her. It appeared as though everything was moving in slow motion as she thrusted the ball into Spike's face to read the inscription. She turned it around and around only to find there was no inscription. They were stuck in this world with no way out!

Frustrated Buffy grabbed Spike yanking him from the wall as the shield shimmered as Skuttle got to his feet. Spike took the ball from her hands slamming it hard towards the ground but the ball merely stayed where it landed and didn't break. Spike stomped on it while Buffy glanced around her looking for another answer. She kicked a native in the stomach ducking as his sword swiped at her arm. She jumped up from her kneeling spot on the ground to kick him in the face causing blood to fill the air from his broken nose. As the native went to hold his nose, she grabbed the sword stabbing him in the sword with it then used the sword to shatter the ball into existence.

For the first few minutes, nothing happened. Time stood still as the natives seemed closer and closer. Buffy sprung into action kicking Skuttle hard causing him to groan out in pain as he rolled on the ground screaming out orders to natives for reinforcements. Spike ran to Hanson's side starting to kill the natives holding him as Buffy ran towards the ones holding Kingsley and Tasha. She could feel the air rippling around her as she fought hard with the natives. She stabbed one in the stomach only to be stabbed again in the arm. She grunted as she used her good arm to swing the sword again knocking one of the natives to the ground.

The sounds of battle filled Buffy's ears even as the baby started to scream. Buffy ignored all the sounds forcing her mind to stay focused on the battle at hand. The room was being filled with natives as more and more appeared ready for battle. Buffy jumped over the sword that was swiped at her feet only to have an arrow pierce through her leg ripping a huge gash in it. She turned around to face the native as she cried out in pain falling to the floor in a heap. Everything happened so quickly that before she could even manage to get back up, she was being lifted into Spike's arms as she felt his duster get tightly wrapped around her. Spike wasted no time as Tasha still holding the screaming Gerald ran towards a newly formed vortex. She leaped through quickly followed by Kingsley. As they disappeared from sight Spike yelled something towards Hanson who leaped through the vortex as well. Buffy felt weak as the vortex started wavering and she realized it was losing its intensity and stability.

Spike reacted fast though pulling Buffy closer as he raced towards the vortex leaping high through the center of it. Buffy cried out again as she landed on Spike with a thud knocking her leg hard against a branch in the center of a grassy field. Spike rolled her over protecting her as the vortex shimmered once then there was a blinding red light as the vortex shrank disappearing from sight. Buffy glanced up at Spike who was laying over her and she gave him a deep kiss thankful they were both alive and out of the vortex.

She whispered, "Thank you, thank you" over and over again until she felt Spike being moved off her by Hanson who mumbled something she didn't understand. She watched as Spike nodded before lifting Buffy into his arms again. He started racing across the field not even slowing down with the weight of Buffy in his arms.

As Buffy felt warmth hit her body, she understood the sudden rush of speed. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and she knew it was close. Inside Buffy was panicking as she tried to stay as still as possible hoping and praying he reached the sewer entrance in time. He didn't drop her as she expected when he reached the sewer entrance and instead he tried to struggle with the metal lid one handed. Buffy leaned down to help as they both fumbled with the lid making noises but not having much luck. Finally after much work they managed to open the lid allowing Spike to jump inside of it just as sunlight poured over the trees burning him on his back. She gasped hearing him howl out with pain and she heard the noise of the demon couple and Hanson jump down into the tunnel after them.

Taking a minute, Hanson sealed up the entrance tightly and Spike sighed in relief not letting Buffy go. Spike said something to Hanson who replied in term. Buffy was frustrated not able to understand anything that was being said and merely watched as Hanson patted Spike on the shoulder saying something at Spike's grimace. He gave a slight wave towards Buffy and disappeared to the right of the tunnels leaving Buffy with Spike and the other demon couple.

Gerald was still wailing even being held now by Kingsley. Kingsley turned towards Buffy rocking Gerald as he spoke in English so Buffy could understand, "I'm glad we met you. Take care of yourself and don't run into Skuttle anymore."

Tasha smiled looking from Spike to Buffy with a slight nod, "You are welcome to visit at any time even into our family area. We don't kill humans so we should be no threat towards you."

Buffy spoke up before Spike could, "If you ever need anything, anything at all, free feel to stop by my house. I live in Revillo Drive in Sunnydale." Buffy hesitated for a moment but then decide she did the right thing.

She smiled towards Spike who reached out shaking Kingsley's hand and then ran an affectionate hand over Gerald's hair and smiled at Tasha, "Take care you guys and the slayer's offer stands by me too. I live in a crypt…"

Buffy cut him off, "Actually he'll live with me at the same place. So if you ever need either of us, stop by there."

Both demons smiled as they headed in the same direction Hanson did earlier. Spike raised his eyebrow towards Buffy who didn't want to talk about it in the sewers. The smell was getting to her as she leaned her head against Spike's chest wondering how bad his back was hurt already, "Just take me home Spike please." Spike nodded and raced through the sewers to get them both home.


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

* * *

Chapter 10: Changes

* * *

Upon entering the house, Buffy was gently put down on their bed in the bedroom, while Spike removed the duster from her grimacing at the wounds covering her body. Buffy leaned up pulling Spike down on the bed with his back facing towards her frowning at the burn on his back. It had burned clear through his lightweight cotton shirt and she felt immediately bad for allowing him to wrap the duster around her to protect her instead of using it to protect him. She sighed as he got up, "I'll be back luv. I'm just going to get some blood to help heal this sodding burn and to get a first aid kit to fix you up."

She nodded as he left the room and she carefully but painfully headed towards the bathroom where she began to run a hot bath. She figured Spike could join her when he returned which would help heal both of them.

Meanwhile downstairs, Spike finished drinking his second mug of warm blood closing his eyes for a moment feeling the pain on his back lessen greatly as his burns started to heal. He then rinsed the mug walking to where she kept the first aid kit and carried it upstairs.

Leaning against the bathroom door, he could hear her singing softly. He smiled even though his back was still killing him as he entered the bathroom to find her naked and relaxing in the tub. She grinned as she motioned for him to join her. He looked hesitantly at her knowing he would have to lean up against the tub but he did want so badly to be near her. He gave in obliging as he removed the last of his clothing and boots followed lastly by his socks as he slipped in behind her. He was surprised to find his back didn't hurt nearly as much as it should but he knew part of that was because of the healing power of being close to Buffy. He recognized the song she was singing and sang it along with her. It was the first song he had ever sang to her while she had been sick and he had gotten her the CD for her birthday a few weeks ago per her request.

I'm here without you baby/But you're still on my lonely mind/I think about you baby/And I dream about you all the time/I'm here without you baby/But you're still with me in my dreams/And tonight it's only you and me, yeah/Everything I know and anywhere I go/It gets hard but it won't take away my love/And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done/It gets hard but it won't take away my love/ I'm here without you baby/But you're still on my lonely mind/I think about you baby/And I dream about you all the time/I'm here without you baby/But you're still with me in my dreams/And tonight it's only you and me, yeah, oh yeah oh

Buffy without a word turned around in the tub wrapping her arms gently around his neck as to not to hurt his back anymore than it was already hurt placing a kiss on his lips. He eagerly responded as he lifted her from the tub grabbing a towel on his way out barely taking the time to knock the plug from the tub with his toes as he walked with her legs around his waist to the bed. He lay on his side facing her as she did the same.

Studying her face, he let out a gentle sigh thankful they were both safe and sound within her house. Buffy ran a hand over the side of his face as he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth her hand emitted. Buffy took the opportunity to whisper softly to him explaining her actions, "The deal Skuttle offered me made me realize a few things."

Spike opened his eyes to look deep into Buffy's green ones which were wide and clear. It was obvious she had thought about this and was ready to talk, "Number one, we have come a long way. Just over a year ago, I was telling you not to tell me you loved me. I was fighting any feelings I had towards you with every ounce of my being only letting them through when I was weak and vulnerable. Since then, I've died and been brought back and you have saved me. You have been there for me every step of the way for over 2 years and hopefully it will continue. Spike, would you like to live here with me?"

Buffy bit her lower lip waiting for Spike's answer. She felt more nervous than she realized possible and time ticked on while he stayed quiet. Spike studied Buffy's face for a few minutes moving his lips to place a kiss into the opened palm of hers that still was lying against his cheek. He whispered his reply so softly that Buffy had to strain to hear it, "I do sort of live here. I sleep here and eat some of my meals here…"

Buffy cut him off as she put a finger in front of his mouth signaling for him to be quiet. She could see he didn't understand and needed to make him understand where she was coming from. She wanted change and this change she knew would be good for both of them, "No, I mean live here, permanently. You would have everything here. I've been thinking for the past few hours about my life and what I want. What I want is you in it. I want you to live here with me. Try the whole family thing. You'd still be a boyfriend but you'd be a live-in boyfriend. A member of the Summers' household. Would you like that?"

Again she bit her lower lip as a blush covered her face. She was embarrassed by her words and what it would mean. She had never given this opportunity to anyone else in her past and Spike could see how much it meant to her. Spike couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes as he nodded before smothering her face with kisses, "Like that? I'd love that. It's what I've always wanted and dreamed of."

Buffy smiled as tears fell from her eyes as well. This was a better reaction than she could even have imagined. She realized it would be something she would never regret. In fact she had wanted it even though she had been nervous about it from the start. If it hadn't been for their impending doom held on this adventure with Skuttle she might never have admitted it to herself. She was thankful she almost died and was thankful Spike had been there with her to keep her safe. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him close as she nodded slightly, "Then it's settled. Welcome to the Summers' household and the status of live-in boyfriend."

Spike growled slightly as he rolled her under him and made love to her in their bedroom where he now lived as her live-in boyfriend.

* * *

The End

* * *

Look for a sequel coming soon!

* * *


End file.
